Lesson Number One
by MusicLoverNA
Summary: Sakura was just having a normal day, but who knew she would be teaching a class? Based on the movie Mulan 2. SONGFIC I dont own a thing!


**I got inspired by a song called "Lesson number one" from Mulan 2 ^^ please enjoy! Hope you like and review! Might be some OCC in this, just waning you. **

**BTW! Chiko is NOT an orginal dog from the show! I just added him cause it felt right :P This is my first songfic so be nice! This fic is similar to the movie so **

**i****t's not like the show exactcly!**

_**Sakura**_

_Little girls _

_(Chorus) _

**Desclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Mulan 2**

* * *

><p>Sakura shot up from bed, it was a nightmare. She groaned and got out of bed. "Another dream about <em>him<em>? Oh why?" She asked to no one. She changed into her usual attire and got out of her room. She raced to the kitchen to do her chores. "Sakura! Dont forget to feed Chiko!" Sakura's mom said from her room.

Sakura yelled back. "Ok mom!" Sakura said with a smile and went to Chiko's dog bed. Chiko's a Japanese spitz. "Chiko wake up." sakura said rubbing the dog's head. The male japanese spitz woke up and soon it was up and about. It bounced up to Sakura and licked her cheek. Sakura started laughing, "Chiko! That tickles!" Sakura said and put him down.

"Alright Chiko, ready to help me with my chores?" Sakura asked not waiting for an answer, or in this case a bark, she put a colar with a bone and sponge attached to it. Chiko started bounching and trying to get the bone while cleaning the kitchen floor without even realizing it.

Chiko kept barking and sweeping, but after a few minutes, the floor was as clean as a polished trophy. When Sakura saw this, she took off Chiko's colar and gave him the bone. Sakura got her ninja bag. "Mom, I'm going to do some training in the training grounds!" Sakura yells to her mother.

Sakura's mother went to the kitchen with wide eyes. "But Sakura, you didnt have breakfast for 10 days straight. Are you alright? It's not like you to skip breakfast for that long." Sakura's mother said concerned. Sakura looked at her confused. "I'm fine mom it's just I'm in a hurry now a days, Kakashi actually isnt late anymore." Sakura lies. Sakura's mother raised an eyebrow but soon let it go.

"Alright, be careful sweetheart!" Then she went back to cooking. Sakura left the apartment with Chiko following behind her. Sakura left the apartment complex and headed to the training grounds.

When Sakura go there, she grabbed a long pole and started doing some moves.

**MEANWHILE!**

Arai, a academy student was doing some chores cleaning her room. Arai is 7 years old, in training to be a power shinobi. "Arai! please come here dear!" Arai's mother called. The spunky girl flew downstairs of her house and found her mother smiling at her. "Hi mommy!" Arai greeted childishly. Arai's mother got a package and gave it to Arai.

"I want you to deliver this to the Haruno's, you remember the apartment number they live in I suppose." At that said, Arai nodded.

"Good, be back soon Arai! And dont wander off." Then Arai left.

Arai was in front of Sakura's apartment complex, Arai gasped and went inside, hoping to find Sakura. When she reached the door, she knocked. The door answered a moment later, and it was Sakura's pink haired mother. Recognizing Arai she smiled. "Why hello Arai, what's that you got there?" The adult asked kindly. Arai shoved in front with a big smile.

"FOR YOU, HARUNO-SAN!" Arai inform cheerfully. Sakura's mother was pleased. "Why thank you honey," She said while she took the package. Arai nodded and looked up again. "Is Sakura-can here?" She asked hopfully. Sakura's mother leaned to her level. "Why, she's out in the training grounds." She answered sweetly.

Arai made a big O with her mouth and nodded. "I'll go help her!" Arai declared and left to find the pink haired kunoichi. Arai ran to the training grounds and found Sakura training, saying "Hiya!" and throwing kunai.

More little girls from the academy appeared behind Arai. "Ah! Where did you come from?" Arai whispered from bushes. Three little girls, aka Arai's friends, all giggled. "When we found out you were going to the training grounds to see Sakura-chan, we just couldnt say no!" One girl with long black hair and green kimono shirt and black pants, along with ninja snadles said.

Soon more and more little girls about Arai's age kept coming. "Hiya! Hiya! HA! HIYA!" Sakura said doing a last move, then the children poped out of the bushes. "HIYA!" All of them said, as one began to trip.

Chiko started barking loudly, Sakura began calming him down. "It's alright Chiko, what's going on here?" Sakura asked in between a laugh. Arai soon uleashed her spunky side.

"We wanna be like YOU Sakura-chan! YA! YA! HIYA!" Arai said while preforming moves, but lost balance and fell. Everyone laughed at that. Sakura smiled. "Thats' great, but I'm still learning myself." Sakura explains. Arai and the other childeren suddenly started pleading. "PLEEAAASEE OH PLEEAASE!" Arai and some kids said while other kids said "SHOW US! Come on! PLEASE!" Then Sakura gave in.

"Alraight, alright, I guess I can show you a few moves." Sakura said. Arai gasped happily and turned to the girl group.

"Sakura's gonna teach us how to kick butt!" Arai said happily. Everyone cheered and started doing pretend taijutsu. Sakura laugh and tried to calm them down "Ok, ok thats enough." Sakura said then everyone calmed down.

"Thats lesson number two. The most important lesson, is to be gentle, but at the same time, your being tough!" Sakura explained, pounding her fist to her hand. The children looked slightly confused by that.

"How can you be tough and gentle?" A girl with pigtails said.

"YEAH! I wanna be tough!" Arai said doing additional moves. Everyone cheered feeling very excited.

"I know it sounds strange huh? But, the world, is full of opposites, and so are you. To be a good shinobi, you must bring it all into balance!" Sakura explained, but the other girls didnt seem to get it.

Sakura thought for a moment, then came up with a great idea. "Lets see if this helps." Sakura said while kneeling down.

**_Earth, sky_**

**_Day, night_**

**_Sound and silence _**

**_Dark and light! _***Arai giggles when Sakura covers her eyes*

_**One! Alone is not enough, you need both together**_

**_Winter, summer, moon and sun! _***Sakura jumps in the air and has a pole in her hands*

_**Lesson number one!**_

All the girls gasp and stare at awe at how Sakura did the moves like it was nothing. Arai gave all the girls some bamboo poles to practice as that was done, Sakura began to sing again.

_**Like a rock! HA! HA! You must be hard! HA! HA! **_

_**Like an oak, MA! You must stand firm,**_

_**HA! HA! Cut quick! Like my blade, **_

_**Think fast! HA! HA! Unafraid! **_*Chiko barks and stands on it's two feet.*

Soon the girls start to copy Sakura and sing.

_Like a rock! HA! HA! I must be hard! HA! HA! _

_Like and oak MA! I must stand firm, _

_HA! HA! Cut quick! Like my blade,_

_Think fast! HA! HA! Unafraid! _

The girls did it almost exactcly like Sakura, but she had to help them on standing firm. One girl had bangs in her eyes so she almost hit the twins.

"Ok Sakura, I'm ready!" Arai said in her stance. Sakura had a fake disbelieving look. "UH-HUH, But, your still out of balance." Sakura said when she poked Arai and she fell like a person who has lost it's balance.

"Your only HALF way there."

**_Like a cloud, you are soft_**

**_Like bamboo, you bend in the wind,_**

**_Creeping slow, your at peace because you know_**

**_It's ok to be afraid._**

Sakura sang so lovely and so peaceful as she did some tai-chi moves as a symbol of peace. A little girl saw Chiko and felt scared to pet it, but thanks to Sakura, she petted him with a relaxed face.

_Like a cloud, I am soft_

_Like bamboo I bend in the wind,_

_Creeping slow I'm at peace becasue I know_

_It's ok to be afraid. _

The girls coppied the same tai-chi and became peaceful in mind and in body. The little girl from before became so fearless, she even had Chiko on top of her head!

_**One! Alone is not enough you need both together, **_

_(One! Alone is not enough you need both together,) _

_**Winter, summer, moon and sun! **_

_(Winter, summer, moon and sun!) _

_**Lesson number one!** _

_(Lesson number one!)_

The girls followed Sakura into the safer part of the forest doing the tai-chi and the moves Sakura taught them. They went into the trees, jumping from tree to tree while they had perfect chakra control. One girl fell from the tree, but before she could make a hard fall, Sakura caught her and set her down. Chiko licked her on the cheek and the girl laughed feeling better.

_Like a rock! HA! HA! I must be hard! HA! HA! _

_(Like a cloud, I am soft) _

_Like an oak, MA! I must stand firm, _

_(Like bamboo, I bend in the wind) _

_**You can fly!** _

_HA! HA! Cut quick! Like my blade,_

_(Creeping slow I'm at peace because I know,)_

_Unafraid!_

_(It's ok to be afraid!) _

_**You have begun! **_

_Lesson number, _

_(Lesson number,)_

_Lesson number,_

_(Lesson number,) _

_LESSON NUMBER ONE _

The girls did a perfect preformance! Sakura even let them use kunai knives, (It's ok! People learn to be a ninja at a young age, so I think they can use them :P). For the final move they jumped high in the air, threw the bamboo stick, and slamed it to the ground (Like in the movie).

Soon Sakura and the girls caught sight of Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi, "There they are!" Naruto said with a happy grin. The girls gasped. "It's Naruto-kun!" Arai cheered and ran up to him, the other girls followed saying, "OMG NARUTO-KUN!" and stuff like that.

Naruto laughed as the girls crowed them. "Hello little shinobi!" He said jokingly and the girls laughed. Naruto went up to Sakura.

"I see you got your hands full, I was going to ask you if you wanted to get some ramen with me and Sai!" Naruto said with a shy grin.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "Depends ... Are you paying?" Sakura asked. Naruto literally fell on the floor anime style, "Well I WAS, but I forgot to get some mone-"

"I thought so!" Sakura said sounding disappointed. The girls were laughing at that, yes, they were still not budging. "Ok girls, it's time for you to go home, it's going to be noon soon." Sakura explained.

Everyone groaned and left, saying goodbye to Naruto and Sakura, all but one. Arai stood smiling at Naruto like an innocent kid, giving him a notepad. Naruto sighed and wrote her an autograph. "Here you go," He said.

Arai squealed and ran all the way home laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah so thats the songfic! Hope you like and no flames or Sakura bashing please! Review! ^^ I might write a sequal. It's gonna be a SasuSaku one shot, I can make it a songfic but who knows! <strong>


End file.
